mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Sprite
Sprites, known in their initial form as Kernelsprites, are entities released when a Sburb player first opens his or her Cruxtruder. Kernelsprites are nigh-on-useless, unintelligible balls of light. In order to be useful, they must be prototyped, which involves dropping an object into the Kernelsprite (losing that object forever). They are said to be "drawn," in a sense, to the dead or soon-to-be-deceased - while there is no explicit rule saying that a Kernelsprite must be prototyped with something dead or doomed, across all sessions ever played, almost all of them are. These objects' characteristics determine the sprite's personality and abilities. Sprites can be prototyped at least twice (so far no one has attempted to prototype them a third time), and at least one pre-entry prototyping is necessary to win the game, because Skaia would otherwise be unable to grow to its final form. A properly prototyped sprite is given access to a wealth of knowledge about Sburb, but there are apparently limits on what a player's sprite can tell them and when, and sprites are supposed to be coy in nature. Davesprite, however, decides this is all nonsense and agrees to tell the kids anything they need to know. Sprites cannot accompany their players through the first gate. Players unlock the power to have the sprites accompany them through the gates at a later point in the game. John, Rose, and Dave have unlocked this ability in the form of special pendants given to them by their sprites. The Trolls' Lususprites were all killed, presumably by Jack Noir. It is unlikely that they were disposed of by the game itself, as Aradia remains in sprite form. Prototyping Prototyping is when a Sprite is "merged" with an item, taking on certain similarities, turning it into a sprite. Upon entering The Medium, a prototyped sprite will divide into a kernel and a sprite, The kernel will also divide in two, carrying the data of the item(s) that prototyped it to Prospit and Derse. So, not only is the sprite modified with the data, but also the Monsters players face and the Royals of the light and dark kingdoms. For example, John Egbert prototypes his kernelsprite with a Harlequin doll, resulting in imps and ogres with colorful harlequin outfits. The imps also seem content with just causing a ruckus instead of defeating John. It should be noted that the traits the sprites inherit from post-entry prototyping have no effect on the medium. Therefore, none of the imps have traits akin to John's grandmother. These traits appear instantaneously; they are not limited to underlings created after the Kernel splits. Kernelsprites require one pre-entry prototyping in order for the battlefield to successfully evolve to its final form, which is necessary in order to allow the Genesis Frog to grow. A session with no pre-entry prototyping is called a Void session. A lack of orbs on a session's Prospit and Derse (as well as the Queens' rings and Kings' scepters) are indicative of a Void session. The Kids' post-Scratch session is a Void session as shown from the Rose also spoke of the new session being void in , adding that to make the game possible to win. When , God Cat prevented her Kernelsprite from being prototyped, and Jane entered the medium without having done so. Unprototyped Kernelsprites are unaffected by entry in the Medium and do not lose their kernel, however after prototyping the kernel disappears. It should be noted that the Kernel never divided and thus never carried its information to Prospit and Derse. Before prototyping, the Kernelsprite is unintelligible. It only communicates intelligibly after it's prototyped with a living or once-living creature, and its intelligence appears limited to that of its composing parts. Rose's Jaspersprite is notably less adept at conveying concepts than John's or Dave's sprites, although it seems to have been granted enough intelligence to be able to talk to her (or perhaps Jaspers was not an ordinary cat while alive). Dave's Calsprite... well, let's not go there. It is unknown if multiple simultaneous prototypings count as a single prototyping or not. Jane's sprite was simultaneously prototyped with the remains of Tavros and Vriska leaving it unknown if this is a single prototyping or not. It is possible that a sprite prototyping with another sprite could cause spatial distortion, as seen in . Though the duality of the sprite may have been caused by the fact that Caliborn and Calliope share a body, and thusly, a sprite. Regardless, Caliborn's unorthodox method has resulted in a Dead Session. Self-Prototyping While a Sprite is supposed to act as a guide to the player, a player is also capable of prototyping themselves and becoming their own Sprite. Three different forms of self-prototyping have been shown. *Regular self-prototyping - Where a player straight up prototypes themselves; Aradia did this form of prototyping. She was able to act as a normal player - though it must be noted that this was only due to the Aradiabot gifted to her; without it she would have been unable to enter the Gates. When she ascended to the God tiers her sprite body was destroyed and all trace of the sprite was purged from her. *Alternate future self-prototyping - Where a player prototypes a duplicate from a doomed timeline; Dave did this form of prototyping. This method is mostly only available to heroes of Time; it creates a Sprite which has mostly the same personality and thoughts as the player, allowing them to easily communicate information about the game. It also serves to avert the doomed status of the duplicate. *Dream self-prototyping - Where a player prototypes their dream self; Jade did this form of prototyping. A dream self Sprite displays the confused absent-mindedness displayed by normal dream selves. While Jadesprite acted as an autonomous being, she had died before prototyping, and it is unknown if this would be the case for a still living dream self. Resurrecting dead dream selves in this manner reopens one of the ways to ascend to the god tiers for players, with the added benefit of retaining Sprite powers while returning to a normal form. However, any other prototyping remains in effect, for better or worse. Appearance A sprite has two forms: the simple form, usually a disembodied head, (like John's harlequin sprite before entering the Medium) and a ghostly form (like John's sprite after entering the Medium). There seems to be no consistent rule with the sprite's appearance, since the kids' sprites take on their second forms under seemingly different circumstances. *John's harlequin sprite was in simple form before entering the Medium, then ghostly form post-entry. *Rose's Jaspersprite was in simple form before the tier-two prototyping. *Dave's sprite follows the rules for John. *Jade's sprite was never in simple form. Abilities In addition to their broad knowledge of the game's mechanics, Sprites are very potent in combat, possessing a broad range of abilities. Nannasprite has been seen dropping various items on Crude Ogres, telekinetically picking up objects, healing John and cleaning his bedsheets (or so the Salamanders report). Jaspersprite was able to rescue Rose by extending his tentacles to a ridiculous degree. The Crowsprite was able to create a nest, carrying over its old instincts. Calsprite was able to easily defeat two Sulphur Ogres by expelling several smuppets from his mouth and even transformed into a large smuppet. Davesprite can also use his stomach sword as a weapon, to great effect. Becsprite and Jadesprite possessed powers that mixed properties of both First Guardians and Sprites. This all implies that Sprites are intended to aid in battle early on and that abilities consistent across all sprites are influenced by the items prototyped with. Jane's Tavrisprite "tavrisploded" only minutes after being called into existence by Gamzee after complaining bitterly about the irreconcilable personalities it inherited. Based upon the conversation between Jake and Erisolsprite , it is implied that it was a willing decision. However, it is unknown if this is available to all Sprites, as the Troll Sprites are made with a combination of multiple bodies rather than just one. Kids' Sprites Trolls' Sprites Cherubs' sprite Gallery Harlequinkernel.png|John's Kernelsprite jasperkernel.png|Rose's Kernelsprite crowkernel.png|Dave's Kernelsprite Frogsprite.png|Frogsprite before 2nd prototyping Aradiasprite.png|Aradiasprite Solluxlusus.png|Sollux's Sprite crabsprite2.png|Karkat's Sprite mothersprite2.png|Kanaya's Sprite DragonSprite.png|Terezi's Sprite Authoursprite.png|Equius' Sprite Spritelink.png|John's Sprite while using Trickster Mode Tavrisprite.png|Jane's "Tavrisprite" Erisol.png|Jake's Sprite Screenshot - 28 07 2012 , 10 59 03.png|Caliborn's sprite soon after it was released from its cruxtruder. CalibornSprite.JPG|Caliborn and his collapsed sprite. The sprite turns into a black hole which absorbs his Planet and somehow transports it to the Medium. Category:Sburb Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies *